PS: Wie auch immer
by LosSignosDelTiempo
Summary: Man stelle sich vor, Kommunikation wäre fast ausschließlich nur noch über E-Mails möglich... Nicht allzu ernst nehmen, das war ein spontaner Einfall!
1. Samstag

Kapitel I: Samstag

* * *

Samstag, 31.07., 19:23 Uhr

**Von: aarch:aarch-academy-com**

**An: artegor:shadows-net; tia:aarch-academy-com; rocket:aarch-academy-com; yuki:aarch-academy-com; simbai:aarch-academy-com; thran:aarch-academy-com; ahito:aarch-academy-com; mark:aarch-academy-com; clamp:aarch-academy-com; djok:aarch-academy-com; mei:aarch-academy-com; micro-ice:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Grillfest

Hallo, an alle!

Wie Ihr an meinem Betreff bestimmt schon erahnen könnt, möchte ich vorschlagen, dass wir zur Feier unseres zweiten (!) Sieges des Galactik Football-Cups anstelle einer exzessiven Party, wie Ihr es so schön nennt, lieber ein gemütliches Grillfest veranstalten sollten. Ich schlage hiermit den Samstag in einer Woche vor. Da Ihr mittlerweile alle etwas reifer geworden seid (auf geistiger Ebene bin ich mir da noch nicht sicher, was einige von euch betrifft-Micro-Ice, ich habe die Grimassen beim heutigen Training gesehen), möchte ich die Organisation gerne Euch überlassen. Dies hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich morgen für ein paar Tage in die Sonne und ans Meer fahre. Viel mehr möchte ich Euch eine Gelegenheit geben, Euch abseits des Fußballfeldes endlich ein mal wie Vernunftwesen zu benehmen.

Dame Simbai und Clamp: Diese Mail dient lediglich dazu, euch ebenfalls mitzuteilen, dass ein Grillfest stattfinden soll. Von der Organisation seid Ihr selbstverständlich freigestellt.

Ich hoffe, dass, wenn ich wiederkomme, die Akademie noch steht und freue mich auf ein nettes Zusammentreffen mit Euch und Euren Familien.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Aarch

* * *

Samstag, 31.07., 19:36 Uhr

**Von: rocket:aarch-academy-com**

**An: aarch:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Re/Grillfest

Hallo Onkel Aarch!

Eine klasse Idee, wie ich finde. Gefällt mir sehr viel besser, als betrunken unter dem Küchentisch aufzuwachen. Ich konnte damals meinen Kopf eine halbe Woche lang nicht bewegen.

Wie auch immer, ich glaube, mit den E-Mail-Adressen bist du etwas sehr leichtgläubig. Das soll jetzt keine Kritik sein. Im Gegenteil! Ich finde es echt super, dass jeder seine eigene E-Mail-Adresse hat, also, richtig offiziell jetzt.

Aber ohne hier Namen nennen zu wollen, es gibt da ein paar, von denen ich weiß, dass sie ihren Account so gut wie nie überprüfen. Das wollte ich dich eigentlich nur wissen lassen, vielleicht kannst du ihnen ja noch eine Nachricht auf ihre privaten Adressen schicken. Ach, die kennst du ja gar nicht! Ich übernehme das. Bis auf die von Mei, deren Mails landen bei mir immer im Spam-Filter. Ich werde Djok deswegen anschreiben.

Was anderes: Ich habe natürlich auch sofort meine Eltern angerufen, ob die Zeit und Lust dazu haben. Meine Mutter war begeistert, aber mein Vater will scheinbar nicht. Ich glaube, er hasst dich immer noch ein bisschen. Aber schon viel weniger als noch vor vier Jahren, wo er Dartpfeile auf deine Poster geworfen hat. Er war echt gut darin... Bevor ich noch mehr schreibe, was du nicht unbedingt wissen musst, höre ich mal lieber auf.

Ich melde mich auf jeden Fall in den nächsten Tagen wieder und sage Bescheid, wie die Vorbereitungen laufen.

Bis denn!

Rocket

* * *

Samstag, 31.07., 20:05 Uhr

**Von: mark:aarch-academy-com**

**An: tia:aarch-academy-com; rocket:aarch-academy-com; yuki:aarch-academy-com; thran:aarch-academy-com; ahito:aarch-academy-com; clamp:aarch-academy-com; mei321:hotbabes-com; future-allstar:single-company-net; king-of-allstars:hot-net**

**Betreff**: Alkohol

Bier, Leute, wir brauchen Bier. Und ich meine nicht das Bier, mit dem man das Grillfeuer anheizt oder das, was Mei abends immer in ihre Haare schmiert.

Wir brauchen außerdem noch hartes Zeug. Mit „hartes Zeug" meine ich übrigens nicht den Amaretto, der seit Wochen in Rockets Regal steht. Falls ihr es vergessen habt, Yuki und ich haben zum ersten Mal den Galactik Football-Cup gewonnen. Und egal, was Aarch sagt, wir wollen unsere „exzessive Party"!

Ich kümmer' mich einfach mal drum.

* * *

Samstag, 31.07., 20:07 Uhr

**Von: artegor:shadows-net**

**An: aarch:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Ich glaube, ich habe mich verlesen

Bitte sage mir, dass es ein äußerst unglücklicher Zufall war, dass du mich mit in die Empfängerliste gesetzt hast und nicht deshalb, weil du diesen Triumph, wie du es nennen magst, auskosten möchtest, indem du mich zu einer Siegesfeier einlädst, um mich dort bloßzustellen.

Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wie es zwei Hände voll zweitklassiger Spieler mit entweder zu langen Haaren oder einem zu großen Ego schaffen konnten, die größte Ehre im Galactik Football gleich zwei Mal zu erlangen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass dort viel Geld geflossen ist... Ganz recht, Aarch. Ich verdächtige dich der Manipulation.

Wieso schreibe ich hier überhaupt noch? Keiner von euch ist es wert, dass ich mich länger als zwei Minuten mit ihm beschäftige. Auch du nicht. Erst recht nicht du.

* * *

Samstag, 31.07., 20:32 Uhr

**Von: tia:aarch-academy-com**

**An: rocket:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: :-*

Hallo, mein Schatz!

Ich habe eben bei dir reingeschaut, aber du warst zu beschäftigt, um mich zu sehen. Ich schätze mal, du hast auf Aarchs E-Mail geantwortet, die wir alle bekommen haben.

Es ist ja immer nett, zusammen zu sitzen und über alles möglich zu quatschen, aber muss es denn wirklich ein Grillfest sein? Ich mag kein gegrilltes Fleisch und außerdem haben meine Eltern uns fürs nächste Wochenende nach Genesis eingeladen, weil sie sich dort ein neues Ferienhaus gekauft haben. Du hast also die Wahl, ob du zwischen Betrunkenen Marks und Djoks zähes Fleisch auf dem Grill wenden möchtest, oder die Tage (Nächte) mit mir im Kurzurlaub, der uns redlich zusteht, verbringst.

Falls du die Zeit findest, kannst du jederzeit rüberkommen. Mei ist im Moment nicht da. ;-)

* * *

Samstag, 31.07., 20:36 Uhr

**Von: rocket:aarch-academy-com**

**An: aarch:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Widerruf

Hey, Onkel Aarch!

Da war ich wohl etwas zu euphorisch eben. Ehrlich gesagt halte ich das mit dem Grillen für eine gaaaaaanz schlechte Idee und finde eigentlich auch, dass es gar keinen Grund zum Feiern für uns gibt. Was haben wir denn auch bitte gewonnen?

Hab's eilig. Viel Spaß am Meer!

* * *

Samstag, 31.07., 20:37 Uhr

**Von: mark:aarch-academy-com**

**An: clamp:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Noch was

Hey Clamp!

Du hast dich bestimmt gewundert, warum ich dich im Verteiler gelassen habe, obwohl du keins von den Snow Kids bist. (Versteh' das bloß nicht falsch, du gehörst natürlich voll und ganz zum Team!) Zuerst war das leider ein Versehen, aber dann habe ich darüber nachgedacht und mich daran erinnert, wie toll du Parties findest. Im Ernst, ich war überrascht, wie du in der Disco damals abgegangen bist. Fühl' dich geschmeichelt, das schaffen nicht alle in deinem Alter.;-) Genug mit den Scherzen. Wie wäre es, wenn du den Alkohol besorgst. Ich habe letzte Woche meinen Ausweise verloren und noch keinen neuen beantragt. Ohne Ausweis glaubt mir die Alte an der Kasse im Supermarkt nicht, dass ich volljährig bin.

Wäre wirklich total cool von dir!

Viele Grüße oder auch ein kräftiges Prost!

Mark

* * *

Samstag, 31.07., 20:44 Uhr

**Von: mei321:hotbabes-com**

**An: mark:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Betreff mit Niveau

Mark, ich glaube, es geht los. Irgendwas läuft hier verkehrt. Zufällig war meine Mutter gerade anwesend, als deine Mail eingetroffen ist. Als sie lesen musste, dass ich Bier in meine Haare schmiere, wie du es so nett formuliert hast, ist sie durchgedreht und hat all meine teuren Haarpflegeprodukte vor mich auf den Fußboden geworfen, zusammen mit den Worten „DU BIST DOCH NICHT OBDACHLOS!". Du weißt genau, dass es eine Ausnahme war, dass das Bier an meine Haare gekommen ist. Tia verträgt nun ein mal nicht mehr als ein halbes Bier (und kennt im Gegensatz zu dir ihre Grenzen!) und ich hatte am Tag zuvor gelesen, dass eine Kur mit dessen Inhaltsstoffen durchaus eine pflegende Wirkung haben kann. Wie geht es deinen Haaren eigentlich, he?

Wie auch immer, falls du Alkohol organisieren möchtest, ich trinke höchstens Cocktails. Du scheinst ja die gesamte Planung übernommen zu haben (ist Rocket tot?), also engagiere doch bitte einen Barkeeper, der sich darum kümmert.

Gruß,  
Mei

PS: Vielleicht wunderst du dich darüber, dass ich die E-Mail von Aarch überhaupt bekommen habe. Jaha, ich benutze sehr wohl ab und zu meine Academy-Adresse. Aber diese hier finde ich sehr viel persönlicher und ansprechender.

* * *

Samstag, 31.07., 21:15 Uhr

**Von: tia:aarch-academy-com**

**An: rocket:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: ...

Rocket?

* * *

Samstag, 31.07., 21:27 Uhr

**Von: aarch:aarch-academy-com**

**An: artegor:shadows-net**

**Betreff**: Nein, Du hast dich keinesfalls verlesen.

Artegor,

keine Sorge, ich habe mich nicht vertan und habe Dir auch nicht aus reiner Böswilligkeit geschrieben. Du bist ebenfalls herzlich eingeladen, immerhin warst Du eine Zeit lang eine wichtige Unterstützung für mich und das Team. Ohne Dich hätten wir möglicherweise den Cup in diesem Jahr nicht gewonnen. Ich korrigiere mich, ohne Dich hätten wir auf gar keinen Fall den Cup in diesem Jahr gewonnen.

Also tu nicht so, als würden wir Dich belästigen, im Grunde willst Du es doch.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Aarch

* * *

Samstag, 31.07., 21:31 Uhr

**Von: mark:aarch-academy-com**

**An: clamp:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Noch mal noch was

Hey Clamp!

Das mit dem Alkoholbesorgen hat sich erledigt. Die Cousine eines Schwagers meiner Schwester (also nicht meine wirkliche Schwester, sondern die beste Freundin des Zwillingsbruders eines guten Freundes, mit der ich besonders gut befreundet will) macht gerade eine Ausbildung in einem Getränkemarkt und hat mir angeboten, zum absoluten Freundschaftspreis ein paar Kästen Bier und sonstige Spirituosen klar zu machen. Ich soll mich in der Woche noch mal bei ihr melden.

Aber cool, dass du das gemacht hättest!

Prost!

Mark

* * *

Samstag, 31.07., 21:43 Uhr

**Von: mark:aarch-academy-com**

**An: mei321:hotbabes-com**

**Betreff**: Re/Betreff mit Niveau

Ach, nun hör auf zu heulen, schlimmstenfalls verkauft dich deine Mutter jetzt an einen Werbepartner auf einem anderen Planeten (was für uns fast schon ein Grund für eine zweite Party wäre).

Cocktails? Gute Sache. Thran kennt da, glaube ich, so einen Clubbesitzer, den kann er ja mal fragen wegen einer Barkeeperin und einem DJ. Was ist eigentlich mit D'Jok und MIce, wissen die überhaupt schon von dem Vorhaben. Sag' deinem Freund und dessen kleiner Freundin mal, dass sie Aarch ihre alternativen Mail-Adressen mitteilen sollen, damit das alles reibungsloser verläuft.

Ich gehe jetzt schlafen, morgen wird ein harter Tag.

Stößchen!

Mark

* * *

Samstag, 31.07., 21:47 Uhr

**Von: tia:aarch-academy-com**

**An: rocket:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: ...

ROCKETTT!111!11

* * *

Samstag, 31.07., 22:31 Uhr

**Von: rocket:aarch-academy-com**

**An: tia:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: sorry1

hey, t

es tut mir so leid, dass ich erst jetzt antworte, aber da ist eben etwas ganz blödes passiert. ich hatte mir gerade ein glas wasser aus der küche geholt und war auf dem weg zu deinem zimmer, als ich da draußen gehört habe, wie zwei fahrzeuge gegeneinanderknallen. ich-schnell wieder zurück in die küche, um zu schauen, ob was schlimmes passiert ist, rutsche auf dem weg auf etwas aus, was sich später als marks personalausweis herausgestellt hat. wie auch immer, das glas fällt mir aus der hand, zerspringt auf dem boden, ich pack mich ab und versuche mich mit meinen händen abzufangen. lange rede, kurzer sinn, die blutspuren von der küche zu meinem zimmer gehören mir und ich bin seit einer halben stunde dabei, die splitter aus meiner hand zu ziehen. falls du noch nicht schläfst und mich auslachen willst, komm vorbei. bring simbai mit. ich kann auch nur noch mit der rechten hand tippen, deswegen dauert das so lange und sieht etwas blöd aus.

aber wir reden definitiv morgen über unseren urlaub, ja

r

ps-ich liebe dich

pps-oh, da klingt ja wie in diesem berühmten buch. keine sorge, ich werde wohl noch länger leben als ein jahr, es sei denn, ich verblute. so schlecht stehen die chancen gerade gar nicht.

* * *

Anmerkung: Das ist so gegen drei Uhr nachts entstanden. Ich habe noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde für die Formatierung gebraucht, da die Mail-Adressen nicht anerkannt wurden. Ich hoffe, jetzt stimmt es einigermaßen.


	2. Sonntag

Kapitel 2: Sonntag

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 10:12 Uhr

Von: **yuki:aarch-academy-com**

An: **tia:aarch-academy-com**; **rocket:aarch-academy-com**; **thran:aarch-academy-com**; **ahito:aarch-academy-com**; **mei321:hotbabes-com**; **future-allstar:single-company-net**; **king-of-allstars:hot-net**; **mark:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Seriöse Planung

Guten Morgen!

Ich dachte mir, nachdem ich gestern kopfschüttelnd Marks E-Mail gelesen habe, dass es eine etwas durchdachtere Herangehensweise braucht, um solch eine Feier zu organisieren.

Folgendes benötigen wir:

-Pappteller

-Plastikbesteck

-unalkoholische Getränke

-von mir aus auch alkoholische Getränke

-Musik

-Servicekräfte (nein, es braucht KEINER seinen eigenen Kellner, Micro-Ice!)

-mindestens drei verschiedene Salate (einer vegetarisch)

-Rohkost, sprich Gemüse und Obst

-Fleisch (und zwar nicht nur diese Spieße oder die Wurst mit dem Gesicht drauf!)

-Vegetarische Grillalternativen

-Brot

-Dips/Saucen

-Chips

-Kerzen

-Servietten (möglichst viele, da ich weiß, dass manche von euch essen wie die Schweine!)

Und, das allerwichtigste: Wir brauchen eine Location. Einen gemütlichen Hobbyraum oder ein Clubhaus. Vielleicht kennt ja einer von euch jemanden, dem so etwas gehört.

Falls ich etwas vergessen haben sollte, bitte ich um Ergänzung. Jeder von uns sollte etwas dazu beisteuern und bisher hat sich ja nur Mark für die alkoholischen Getränke gemeldet.

Mark: Ich soll dir von Thran ausrichten, dass wir vom Clubbesitzer niemanden bekommen, da wir dort alle dank Micro-Ice Hausverbot haben (Ich hatte ihm noch gesagt, die Typen sehen gefährlich aus!).

Na denn, ich hoffe, wir schaffen es, Aarch zu beweisen, dass wir das auch ohne ihn auf die Reihe kriegen. :-)

Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen Tag!

Yuki

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 10:17 Uhr

Von: **future-allstar:single-company-net**

An: **yuki:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Häh?

Ich check' das nicht, was soll das alles? Was für eine Feier?

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 10:23 Uhr

Von: **rocket:aarch-academy-com**

An: **yuki:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Re/Seriöse Planung

hallo y,

ich würde mich gerne um die alkoholfreien getränke kümmern. dame simbai hat mir starke analgetika gegen die schmerzen in meiner hand verabreicht und da bleibe ich wohl besser nüchtern. ich werde mal mit mk reden, damit wir zusammen die getränke besorgen können. ich bin noch nie einhändig mit dem schneemobil gefahren, aber das wird schon.

ach ja, ich glaube, t ist spontan nach hause gefahren. frag mich nicht, ob sie Samstag wieder da sein wird.

cool, dass du das alles organisierst1

grüße,

r

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 10:28 Uhr

Von: **yuki:aarch-academy-com**

An: **rocket:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Re2/Seriöse Planung

Ach, DU hast gestern Abend so geschrieen, ich dachte, das wäre Mei gewesen.;-)

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 10:37 Uhr

Von: **yuki:aarch-academy-com**

An: **future-allstar:single-company-net**

**Betreff**: Ach, Micro-Ice...

Hör mal, ich bin mir ja auch ganz sicher, dass du in naher (oder ferner) Zukunft mal ins All-Star-Team berufen werden wirst, aber du meinst doch nicht wirklich immer noch, dass die Liga sich durch deine E-Mail-Adresse unter Druck gesetzt fühlt?

Egal, lies dir einfach die gestrige Mail von Aarch durch, die an deine eigentliche Adresse geschickt wurde und schon ist dir alles klar. Ich teile dich ganz spontan mal für die Pappteller und das Plastikbesteck ein, da kannst du wohl am wenigsten Schaden anrichten. ;-) Du weißt ja, wie ich das meine. Falls sie dir im Supermarkt keine Messer verkaufen, sag' Bescheid, dann kümmere ich mich darum.

Hast du vielleicht nachher Lust, mit ins Kino zu kommen? Thran, Ahito und ich wollten uns den neuen Streifen von diesem berühmten akillianischen Regisseur ansehen.

Ich weiß, dass du momentan bestimmt noch schläfst, aber wir treffen uns so gegen drei vor dem Eingang, bis dahin stehst du hoffentlich auf.

Ganz liebe Grüße,

deine Yuki

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 11:02 Uhr

Von: **king-of-allstars:hot-net**

An: **future-allstar:single-company-net**

**Betreff**: XXX

ROFL!

Falls du die Abkürzung nicht kennst, das bedeutet ungefähr, dass ich mich vor Lachen auf dem Boden rolle. Ein „Future Allstar"? Bitte, begrabe diese Vision schnell mal wieder.

Mehr wollte ich dir eigentlich auch nicht mitteilen.

Wie sieht's aus, hast du heute Abend Lust, eine Runde auf dem Bolzplatz abzuhängen und mir dabei zuzusehen, wie ich kleine Kinder mit meinen Fußballkünsten beeindrucke?

D'Jok

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 11:19 Uhr

Von: **tia:aarch-academy-com**

An: **yuki:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Tut mir leid, aber...

...auf mich werdet ihr wohl verzichten müssen. Meine Eltern und ich fahren schon morgen in den Urlaub. Meine Eltern und ich. NUR ich und meine Eltern. Niemand sonst. Nur drei Personen. NIEMAND, der nicht zur Familie gehört. NUR wir drei.

Sorry, das musste kurz raus, hat aber nichts mit dir zu tun! :-)

Ich hätte unheimlich gerne ein oder zwei Salate zusammengemischt, aber das wird ja jetzt leider nichts.

Grüß' die anderen schön von mir und trotzdem viel Spaß bei der Party!

Tia

PS: Falls du Rocket sehen solltest, schlag' ruhig zu.

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 11:23 Uhr

Von: **tia:aarch-academy-com**

An: **yuki:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: !

Tritt ihm auf die Hand! Also, auf die bereits kaputte. Obwohl...eigentlich egal.

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 11:35 Uhr

Von: **artegor:shadows-net**

An: **aarch:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Naturgesetze

Natürlich hättet ihr nie im Leben ohne meine Hilfe gewonnen. Schön, dass dir das erst jetzt auffällt. Und du meinst jetzt, dass so ein billiges Grillfest für den Aufwand entschädigt, den ich mit deinem Kindergarten hatte?

Und hör auf mit deinem „freundlichen Grüßen"! Ich will deine freundlichen Grüße nicht haben, ist das klar?

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 12:13 Uhr

Von: **mei321:hotbabes-com**

An: **yuki:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Re/Seriöse Planung

Es ist immer wieder schön, aus einem sonntäglichen Schönheitsschlaf aufzuwachen und gleich so eine dominante E-Mail zu lesen. Das war ironisch, meine Liebe.

Ich habe so schon kaum Bock auf dieses Grillfest. Mir fliegen da immer Ascheklumpen ins Haar und alles Jungs fangen an, sich wie Primaten zu benehmen. Da sich „unsere" Jungs ja schon IMMER wie Primaten benehmen, gehen diese in der Evolutionsstufe NOCH ein Stück zurück. Und, egal, auf welchem Level sie sich dann befinden, sie sind und bleiben unerträglich.

Ich werde mich jetzt meiner halben Stunde Yoga widmen, bitte schick' mir währenddessen keine Mails, dann kommt nämlich immer so ein Piepgeräusch, dass mich aus meiner Konzentrationsphase reißt. Danke!

Küsschen,

Mei

PS: Damit diese Mail nicht ganz umsonst war: Hier stehen noch ein paar Duftkerzen herum, die würde ich euch überlassen.

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 12:29 Uhr

Von: **mark:aarch-academy-com**

An: **yuki:aarch-academy-com**; **tia:aarch-academy-com**; **rocket:aarch-academy-com**; **thran:aarch-academy-com**; **ahito:aarch-academy-com**; **mei321:hotbabes-com**; **future-allstar:single-company-net**; **king-of-allstars:hot-net**

**Betreff**: Boah!

Hab' ich einen Kater. Ich bin gestern ganz spontan mit dem King (damit meine ich natürlich D'Jok) um die Häuser gezogen und habe nach einem coolen Club gesucht, der uns ein bisschen was zur Verfügung steht. Die haben uns natürlich alles sofort erkannt, und wir mussten tausende von Autogrammen schreiben etc. Darum geht's mir aber nicht. Haben für nächsten Samstag den angesagtesten DJ der Stadt klargemacht. Kriegen wir auch völlig umsonst, dazu mussten wir nur zwei Stunden an der Stange tanzen.

D'Jok: Ich weiß, Mei sollte das eigentlich nicht erfahren, aber: ey, das sah so gekonnt aus! Sonst scheust du dich doch auch nicht, allen deine Qualitäten aufzeigen, he?

Rocket: Krass, Alter, ist das dein Blut? Oder hast du auf dem Weg zu deinem Zimmer ein paar Schweine geschlachtet?o.O. Ach ja, da ist wohl heute Morgen so ein fluchendes Mädchen durch die Akademie gelaufen. War das etwa Tia?

Leute, es läuft doch, was wollt ihr?

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 12:59 Uhr

Von: **yuki:aarch-academy-com**

An: **mei321:hotbabes-com**

**Betreff**: Re2/Seriöse Planung

Bist du nicht mit einem dieser Primaten zusammen?

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 13:03 Uhr

Von: **mei321:hotbabes-com**

An: **yuki:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Re3/Seriöse Planung

Jepp, mit dem Alphamännchen. Hast du Marks Mail gelesen? Es gibt Sachen, die ich einfach nicht über D'Jok wissen möchte.

Wenn du ihn haben möchtest, nimm ihn dir!

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 13:27 Uhr

Von: **rocket:aarch-academy-com**

An: **aarch:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: widerruf des widerrufs

hallo, onkel aarch

da war ich wohl etwas voreilig. nehme alles zurück. werde mich vorbildlich um die feier kümmern.

schreib ne karte, wenn du die zeit findest

viele grüße,

rocket

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 13:49 Uhr

Von: **king-of-allstars:hot-net**

An: **mark:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: -

OMG!

Du kannst doch nicht allen davon erzählen, wie gut ich mich an so einer Stange mache. Obwohl... Eigentlich bin ich froh, dass du es getan hast. Sollen sie ruhig wissen, dass es vieles gibt, worin ich brillant bin. Danke, Mann, ich schulde dir was. Ich könnte mitkommen zum Getränkeeinkaufen. Die Kisten kannst du eh nicht allein stemmen, da könnte dir ein Paar starker All-Star-Arme behilflich sein.

Micro antwortet nicht auf meine Mail, hast du nachher Lust, im Park eine Runde zu kicken?

Ich verlass' mich auf dich. Bis nachher!

D'Jok

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 13:55 Uhr

Von: **mark:aarch-academy-com**

An: **king-of-allstars:hot-net**

**Betreff**: Re/-

Du kannst aber so was von auf mich zählen. Halb vier im Park. Setz' Meis Checker-Sonnenbrille auf, die steht dir und lässt dich noch cooler wirken.

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 13:27 Uhr

Von: **rocket:aarch-academy-com**

An: **tia:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: :-(

Hallo, T!

Bist du ernsthaft wütend auf mich? Y meinte, du würdest nicht zum Grillfest kommen. Sie sitzt gerade mit geschlossenen Augen neben mir (am Küchentisch, nicht auf dem Bett, bleib ruhig) und betätigt immer auf mein Kommando die Großschreib-Taste. Und sie hat die Augen geschlossen, sodass sie nicht sehen kann, was ich schreibe. Y ist eine doofe Kuh. Siehst du, funktioniert vollkommen unzensiert.

Aber es geht ja nicht um Y, sondern (mal wieder; nachträgliche Anmerkung von Y) um uns. Bitte komm' zurück. Hier sind alle schon ganz traurig, dass du weg bist. Also, zumindest die drei, die es bemerkt haben, aber das reicht doch!

Du wirst das Beste verpassen, außerdem musst du doch noch auf meinem Verband unterschreiben. :-)

Es klingt vielleicht kitschig, aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass du die ganze Woche nicht da sein wirst, fehlst du mir jetzt schon. Ich würde dir das ja alles am Liebsten persönlich sagen, aber ich weiß nicht einmal, wo du gerade bist und über Handy erreiche ich dich nicht.

Ich soll dir noch von Y ausrichten, dass deine Salate immer so gut schmecken, dass sie im Grunde unverzichtbar sind. Wenn ich schon kein Grund bin, zurückzukommen, dann jawohl dieses Kompliment.

R & Y

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 14:30 Uhr

Von: **yuki:aarch-academy-com**

An: **thran:aarch-academy-com**; **ahito:aarch-academy-com**; **future-allstar:single-company-net**

**Betreff**: Wichtig!

Nicht vergessen, gleich geht's ins Kino! Ich sage das nur, weil ich sehe, wie ihr beiden (Thran und Ahito) schon seit Stunden das gleiche Online-Spiel spielt und Micro-Ice, du eben völlig verwirrt über den Flur gelaufen bist.

Freue mich!

Yuki

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 17:16 Uhr

Von: **yuki:aarch-academy-com**

An: **thran:aarch-academy-com**; **ahito:aarch-academy-com**; **future-allstar:single-company-net**

**Betreff**: Der Wahnsinn.

Was für ein Wahnsinnsfilm! Es war jawohl der Hammer, als die Mutter rauskam und der Gärtner um die Ecke stand und auf sie gewartet hat, und alle sind davon ausgegangen, dass sie jetzt in seine Falle tappt, weil sie sich auch schon in die Richtung bewegt hat. Aber... weibliche Intuition sage ich nur. Sie hat sich umgedreht und ist weggegangen. Nur blöd, dass sie nachher vom Bus überfahren worden ist.

Wieso erzähle ich euch das überhaupt? Habt ihr das nicht selbst gesehen?

Nein, habt ihr nicht.

WEIL KEINER VON EUCH MITGEKOMMEN IST!

Wisst ihr, wie deprimierend es ist, allein ins Kino gehen zu müssen? Gut, dass ich nicht allein geblieben bin. Ich habe da nämlich so einen netten Typen kennen gelernt. Alessandro. Hat einen Wahnsinnsakzent, zum Dahinschmelzen! Rollt das „R" ganz fantastisch und spricht meinen Namen aus wie „Jucki", aber ich glaube, da entwickelt sich was. Ich habe ihn zumindest gleich zu unserer Grillparty eingeladen. Und wisst ihr was, er hat mir sofort angeboten „Serrrviette mitsubrrrringe, die so glanse wie deine auge". Charmant. Von ihm könnt ihr alle noch was lernen, Jungs. Ich werde jetzt nachschauen, ob er mir geschrieben hat. Lebt ihr nur weiter euer Mitleidsdasein aus. Pah!

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 18:03 Uhr

Von: **mark:aarch-academy-com**

An: **king-of-allstars:hot-net**

**Betreff**: Ohne Worte

Alter, war das krass oder was?

Wie wir abgegangen sind. Wären wir Höhlenmenschen, würde ich jetzt sagen „Ich Flanke, Du Tor", aber ich glaube, das beschreibt es nicht annähernd zu perfekt wie es eigentlich beschrieben werden müsste! Wie die Kiddies geguckt haben! Okay, es war nicht meine Absicht, dem einen den Ball voll ins Gesicht zu schießen. Ey, der hätte aber auch ausweichen können!

Ich bleibe dabei: „Ich nix Schuld."

Morgen wieder?

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 18:10 Uhr

Von: **king-of-allstars:hot-net**

An: **mark:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Re/Ohne Worte

Mark, du hättest einem armen, kleinen Mädchen fast die Nase gebrochen.

Aber zurück zu meinem Tor. Ich weiß, das war der Wahnsinn! Ich habe den Ball gar nicht kommen sehen, verlasse mich auf mein fußballerisches Gespür und ziehe einfach ab. Kein Wunder, dass die da alle meine Nummer auf ihren Trikots hatten.

Morgen wieder, gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort.

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 19:25 Uhr

Von: **artegor:shadows-net**

An: **aarch:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: I

Na, hat der feine Herr keine Zeit mehr, um zu antworten? Ich weiß, was du machst: Unverdienten Urlaub, während ich mir hier bei ausgefallener Klimaanlage und über dreißig Grad meinen Kopf über Spielzüge zerbreche.

Ich werde dich nicht grüßen, Aarch, nie im Leben. Das verdienst du einfach nicht.

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 19:37 Uhr

Von: **thran:aarch-academy-com**

An: **ahito:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Aha

Yuki dreht irgendwie durch, was? Ist nur ein Vorwand, um dir schreiben zu können, dass ich seit einer halben Stunde auf deinen Zug beim Online-Schach warte. Gib' lieber auf, siehst du, wie meine Springer stehen? Das wird keinen guten Ausgang für dich haben...

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 19:45 Uhr

Von: **ahito:aarch-academy-com**

An: **thran:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Re/Aha

Danke, das Piepen hat mich aufgeweckt!

Du meinst doch nicht etwa den einen Springer, der dir da noch geblieben ist? Da musst du schon etwas mehr anbieten.

Wir könnten morgen für Yuki den Frühstückstisch decken, dann beruhigt sie sich vielleicht etwas.

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 19:55 Uhr

Von: **thran:aarch-academy-com**

An: **ahito:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Re2/Aha

Gute Idee, kleiner Bruder, machen wir das so.

Bye bye, letzter verbliebener Bauer.

* * *

Sonntag, 01.08., 19:59 Uhr

Von: **ahito:aarch-academy-com**

An: **thran:aarch-academy-com**

**Betreff**: Re3/Aha

Verdammt!

* * *

**Anmerkungen**: Also, ich bin zwar nicht zufrieden damit, aber ich habe dieses Kapitel schon ewig hier rumliegen, da dachte ich, kann ich es auch hochladen. Für das nächste Kapitel habe ich mir vorgenommen: weniger Yuki, mehr Micro-Ice. Kommentare sind wie immer erwünscht!

**WICHTIG**: Zurzeit arbeite ich an einer Übersetzung ins Englische. Meine „English skills" sind vielleicht nicht die schlechtesten, aber ich würde mich wahnsinnig über einen beta-reader freuen. Falls jemand Interesse hat, bitte ich um Mitteilung.:-)

**IMPORTANT**: I am trying to translate this story into English and I am searching for someone to correct (all) the mistakes I do in there. So, if you are interested, please contact me.


End file.
